


Смерть не задушишь

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Consensual Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Убегать больше не будешь?— Убегаешь… тут только ты, Загрей.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 12





	Смерть не задушишь

Рукой между лопаток — и он застонет, сильнее прогибая спину. Вжать крепче, поднять руку чуточку выше и обхватить шею, вдавливая в постель. Второй рукой сильнее за бедра. Хочется синяки оставить, но на его коже следы никогда не остаются, и это так досадно. Загрей стонет хрипло, прижимаясь влажным лбом к затылку, легонько бодается, а Танатос только дышит громко, и звуки из него так тяжело вытянуть. Загрей старается.

— Убегать больше не будешь? — шепчет он тихо и кусает ощутимо выступающую косточку на шее. Танатос вздрагивает слегка плечами и коротко смеется. 

— Убегаешь… тут только ты, Загрей. 

Загрей кусает его сильнее. Рычит почти. Кожа холодная, но он чувствует, как под ней сердце его колотится. Крепкий, обнимать так приятно, держать. Прижиматься крепко, входя до упора, быстро, сильно, потому что иначе он только дышит раздражающе тихо. 

— Каждый раз… как приходишь, только дразнишься, — жалуется Загрей задушено. Перемещает руку и сжимает теперь горло Танатоса спереди. Смерть не задушишь, но попробовать можно. — И сбегаешь сразу… 

— Это чтобы ты понимал, что теряешь, — отвечает он и коротко смеется опять, сильно прогибая поясницу.


End file.
